


sanctuary

by danygom



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, changki, changkyun is in love with kihyun, honestly idk what to tag, this is just rly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danygom/pseuds/danygom
Summary: — where changkyun is in love, so he dives deep into everything that is yoo kihyun.





	sanctuary

Soft skin beneath his fingers eased his mind as he ran them gently across the high point of Kihyun’s left cheekbone. Letting out a sigh, Changkyun felt his heartbeat increase with every second that passed, glancing all over his lover’s face as he felt soft brown eyes watch his every move.

“I’m so in love with you,” he muttered as he ran a thumb over Kihyun’s eyebrow.

Life was difficult. But this, was easy. Loving Kihyun had always been easy. Changkyun could never recall which exact feature, phrase or moment had caused him to fall in love with the enigma that was Yoo Kihyun, but he can definitely recollect why he had done so.

“_God_, you’re unbearably cheesy, aren’t you?” Kihyun had chuckled in reply.

Whether its the way Kihyun holds himself with admirable confidence, or the way his eyes squint when he laughs. Changkyun had always known that Yoo Kihyun was beyond what anybody could truly see.

“I am very much the cheesiest. But, you love it.”

Kihyun was an ocean. An enigma beyond any unit of measurement, known only on the surface as something that had the capacity to hold true beauty. And Changkyun had dived in head first knowing the dangers that those ocean waters could possibly drown him in. Peaceful sunsets and sparkling waters bloomed inside Kihyun, he brought a wave of serenity with him and in the most tranquil form, crashed himself against the warm sand and solid ground that was Changkyun.

“I do. I love you.” He replies, his voice holding a strong presence of sincerity.

Because just as Changkyun needed Kihyun, solid ground needed to meet the chaotic waves of the ocean. So, they both laid together. With soft touches and chaste kisses, Changkyun indulges in everything that is and that will always be; Yoo Kihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first published work and i haven’t written in a while and i had some random inspiration so i wrote this short one shot.


End file.
